Rien sur Terre ne pouvait les séparer
by Niea-chan
Summary: L'histoire du Titanic revue et corrigée par moi même : faut pas croire ce que raconte Rose dans le film, elle est vieille, elle perd les pédales ! [SLASH] Varning Varning LEMON [Finie]


**Rien sur Terre ne pouvait les séparer ...**

Auteur : Niea

Source : Titanic (film de James Cameron)

Couple : CalXJack

Genre : Slash, OOC, one shot, deathfic, lemon (et oui tout ça rien que pour elle ...)

Disclaimer : Les pôvres petits personages que je vais m'amuser à torturer dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ... James Cameron ? .. Braf, en tout cas, je ne me fais pas de fric dessus (qui voudrait m'en donner après ça, je me le demande bien ...) et toute personne souhaitant se plaindre ou râler après avoir le cette abomination peut le faire à l'aide de l'ingénieuse invention appelée review, merci d'avance.

Commentaires : Ahem ... no comment ... Mon cas s'aggrave ... à présent, "Titanic", film preféré de mon enfance (je ne compte même plus le nombre de visionnages ...), donc ma vison très personnelle du naufrage le plus célèbre, avec pour protagonistes Jack et Cal (qui a crie "Pédales !" dans le fond ?) et pis merde à Rose d'abord ! (Non, Bouboutix, elle ne va pas se taper la grosse Mme Molly ...). Soyez indulgent avec moi, c'est le premier lemon que je publie (ouch je commence fort ...). Chtite reviews pour me dire votre avis ?

Source du script : un site dont l'adresse m'échappe (marci beaucoup je dois dire que ma mémoire me faisait défaut de temps à autre ...). Mais bon, j'ai tout de même bidouiller quelques machins à ma sauce pour que tout corresponde au contexte de ma fic, en tentant de rester le plus fidèle possible au film.

o°O°o

Le Jeudi 11 Avril 1912.

Des talons claquant violemment sur le parquet ciré.

Le souffle haletant d'une jeune femme.

Sa longue chevelure rousse volant dans le vent frais de cette soirée.

Il recracha la fumée de sa cigarette et l'observa distraitement s'évaporer dans les airs, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles brillantes dans le ciel noir. Vu de cet endroit, sans toutes les lumières de la ville, elles paraissaient bien plus éclatantes. Il repoussa ses mèches blondes en arrière et étira ses jambes le long du banc sur lequel il se tenait allongé.

Quel calme à cette heure ci. Plus de cris des enfants sur le pont, les gens qui s'interpellent, les ordres des officiers aux subordonnés. Juste les vagues s'écrasant contre la coque. Et des talons.

Il se redressa pour voir passer un éclair de dentelle, de soie noire et rouge et un éclat de cheveux roux. Des larmes. La jeune femme pleurait. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre un bras du banc et se dirigea vers l'endroit où celle ci venait de disparaître pour la retrouver accrochée à la rembarde de securité, prête à se jeter dans le vide. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et fit un pas dans sa direction, cherchant rapidement un moyen pour la faire revenir du bon côté.

"Ne faites pas ca ! "

Ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à dire mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls de sa bouche. La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna vers la source de sa frayeur. Il put enfin bien l'apercevoir.

Vu la qualité de ses vêtements, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle appartenait à la première classe du paquebot. Son visage parsemé de larmes était légèrement rouge dû à sa course et au vent frais, et ses longs cheveux bouclés volaient librement alors qu'elle lui lancait un regard suspicieux.

"N'approchez pas ! N'approchez pas ou je saute ! "

Oula, tout cela risquait de tourner au tragique ... Il fit un nouveau pas, puis s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant la jeune femme se pencher davantage dans le vide.

"Allons, donnez moi la main, je vais vous ramenez par ici.

"Non !Restez où vous êtes ! Je ne plaisante pas. Sinon je saute. "

Il fronca les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Un moyen lui vint a l'esprit : provoc' provoc' !

"Vous ne le ferez pas. "

Elle lui lanca alors un regard sombre, son joli visage deformé par la peur.

"Que voulez-vous dire, je ne le ferai pas ? Vous n'avez pas la prétention de me dire ce que je ferai ou non, vous ne me connaissez pas ! "

Caractère obtus. Il posa une main sur sa hanche et hôcha doucement la tête, ses longues mèches clairs retombant sur son front avec grâce.

"Vous l'auriez déjà fait, sinon. "

A nouveau, elle se tourna vers lui, un air choqué sur le visage. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on lui parlait comme ca, surtout quelqu'un d'une classe infèrieure a la sienne. Elle eut un soupir agacé et se tourna encore vers la mer, lui présentant son dos.

"Vous me déconcentrez, allez vous en ! "

Bon, cela se mettait en place.

"Je peux pas, je suis concerné maintenant ..."

Un nouveau pas.

"Si vous sautez, je vais être forcé de plonger pour vous sauver ..."

Et lentement, tout en continuant à lui parler avec tact et douceur, il s'approcha d'elle, réussissant finalement à la convaincre de se tourner vers lui. Il posa ses mains sur les siennes, assurant son soutien et surtout un réconfort à la femme, qui paraissait au final soulagée de ne pas avoir suivi ses propres pensées. Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

"Je m'appelle Jack Dawson.

"Je m'appelle Rose DeWitt Bukater. "

("Je m'appelle Bond, James Bond" ... qui s'est donc permis de me jeter des cacahuètes ?).

Il s'entendit dire une imbecilité à laquelle la jeune sauvée gloussa, puis la fis monter sur la rambarde. Alors qu'elle posait un pied sur l'échelon, son pied accrocha le bas de sa robe et dérapa avec violence quand elle s'appuya dessus pour monter. Elle perdit alors l'équilibre, ses pieds battant dans le vide, et remerciera Jack encore longtemps pour ses splendides réflexes.

En effet, alerté par le bruit que fit la semelle de la chaussure de la jeune femme sur sa robe, celui ci réagit à temps lorsqu'elle chuta et se précipita pour la rattraper par les bras, ses mains serrées autour de ses poignets. Rose poussa un cri percant, ses yeux fixés sur l'homme à qui elle devait la vie, et s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle pu à ses bras tendus.

Jack réfléchit alors à toute allure : il fallait d'abord qu'il réussisse à calmer la jeune femme, car si elle continuait à gigoter ainsi, ils finiraient par tomber tout les deux. Il accrocha alors son regard et serra un peu plus ses poignets.

"Ecoutez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi, je vous tiens, je ne vous lâcherai pas ! Alors maintenant hissez-vous ! Remontez ! Vous pouvez y arriver. Je vous tiens. "

Elle acquieça alors et, y mettant de toutes ses forces, Jack la remonta peu à peu, veillant à ce qu'elle ne s'affole plus ainsi qu'à ne pas glisser à son tour. Ce serait dommage. Finalement, il réussit à de nouveau lui faire passer la rembarde, mais, emportés dans leur élan, ils s'etalèrent sur le sol dans un gros boum et un nouveau cri de la jeune femme.

Jack se redressa alors, pour se rendre compte que, dans sa chute, il avait attrapé la rousse par la taille pour la protéger lors de l'atterissage, et se retrouvait à présent allongé sur elle. Il la dégagea de son poids, sans pour autant se redresser, et rougit soudainement.

"Ex ... Pardonnez moi ! Je ... "

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste et lui adressa un sourire empli de remerciements. Alors qu'il s'appuyait sur ses coudes pour se relever complètement, il s'aperçut que deux autres personnes venaient de débarquer et assistaient à la scène, l'air sidéré. Deux matelots, si l'on en croyait leurs uniformes.

Les deux hommes évaluèrent la situation en un coup d'oeil et, concluant à une agression, s'avancèrent vers le blond, l'air menacant.

"Relève-toi immédiatement et ne bouge plus ! Faites venir le capitaine d'armes !"

C'est dingue comme les nouvelles se répandent vite sur un bateau, surtout en première classe. En moins de cinq minutes, Jack eut l'impression de voir débarquer les 3/4 des gens les plus riches du paquebot, tous mis au courant par il ne savait quelle miracle. Et une fois qu'ils avaient reconforté la jeune femme pour la dure épreuve qu'elle venait de subir, il se plaçaient par petits groupes et lui jetaient des regards assassins et dégoutés.

Et c'est à ce moment là que le rôle principal de la scène arriva. En effet, dès qu'il fit son apparition, le silence se fit sur le pont, tout le monde détourna les yeux avec pitié de la jeune femme, sa fiancée. Il fit un pas vers celle ci, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, sa main sur son épaule, puis s'avanca vers Jack, l'air furieux. Le blond pu le regarder en détail.

De haute taille, une bonne tête de plus que lui, il avait une allure musclée, plutot agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux d'un noir jais étaient repoussés en arrière pour dégager son front et ses yeux sombres. Son visage avait des traits réguliers, son nez droit et sa bouche sensuelle parfaitement assortis donnaient une allure de perfection. Il était habillé d'un costard sombre, dont le pantalon ceignait sa taille fine et ses longues jambes. La classe.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face et le fiancé de Rose, en la personne de Caledon Hockley, attrapa violemment le blond par la chemise, le tirant vers lui avec force. Le regard bleu de Jack rencontra alors celui de l'homme, noir, froid.

"Ceci est tout à fait inadmissible ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que vous pouviez poser la main sur ma fiancée ! Regarde-moi petite ordure !"

Jack lança un regard en biais à la jeune femme, quêtant son aide à présent, que l'homme déjà furieux ne manqua pas de remarquer.

"Cal !

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ?"

"C'était un accident ! "

A la bonne heure. Le bourgeois se tourna vers sa promise, lentement, et lui lanca un regard pénétrant.

"Un accident ?

"Exactement. Stupide, vraiment... "

Il haussa un sourcil, sa main toujours crispée autour du col du blond, qui captait la chaleur qui en émanait, sentant l'odeur de cigare mêlée à celle du parfum qui imprégnait la personne de Cal. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, cherchant rapidement un pretexte qui pouvait sauver le jeune homme et ne pas dévoiler la vérité.

"Je me suis un peu trop penchée et j'ai glissé. "

Bon, Cal ne paraîssait pas convaincu.

"Je me suis trop penchée pour admirer les... les... euh... les...

"Quoi, les hélices ?

"Les hélices et j'ai dérapé, et je serai passée par-dessus bord ..."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jack pour lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant.

"Mais monsieur Dawson m'a sauvée et il a failli tomber lui-même."

Cal lâcha alors la chemise du blond et se pencha sur lui. Son parfum ... Lavande ...

"C'est bien comme ça que ça s'est passé ? "

Jack haussa un sourcil et regarda à nouveau vers Rose, qui lui jeta alors un regard suppliant, dégoulinant.

"Oui ... Oui, c'est à peu près ça. "

Il vit un grand soulagement se peindre sur le visage de la jeune femme alors que Cal s'approchait d'elle pour lui passer son manteau. Tout le monde autour de lui, après l'avoir toisé avec le plus grand mépris, le félicitait à présent, comme un petit chien qui aurait réussi son tour.

"Peut être un petit quelque chose pour ce garçon ? ... "

Un susucre, ce serait parfait.

Cal le toisa à nouveau, un sourcil froncé, puis s'adressa à son valet.

"Mr Lovejoy, 20 dollars devraient suffire ... "

Rose l'attrapa alors par la manche et se plaça face à lui.

"Est-ce le tarif pour avoir sauvé la femme que vous aimez ?"

Cal pinça les lèvres avec amusement, ses yeux brillant avec fougue.

"Rose désapprouve, que faire ?"

Il fit mine de réfléchir, un doigt posé sur sa lèvre inférieure et son regard fixé sur Jack, marchant doucement vers lui. Il eut alors un sourire narquois et s'arrêta face a lui, un poing posé sur sa hanche.

"Je sais. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le dîner demain soir, pour régaler notre petit groupe de votre récit héroïque ?

"Bien sur, comptez sur moi. "

Cal hocha la tête, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

"Bien, l'incident est clos ! "

Faisant demi tour pour retourner vers son monde, les plaisanteries allant de bon vent sur son invitation, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le blond pour lui adresser un sourire sarcastique. Jack baissa les yeux, regardant ses chaussures aux lacets défaits avec pitié, se demandant comment il allait faire pour se présenter dignement au repas, et non habillé comme un clochepouille.

Mais il frémissait déjà d'envie rien qu'a l'idée d'y être. Repenser au jeune couple lui chauffait doucement le bas ventre, et sûrement pas à cause de la rouquine. Il poussa un soupir las. Où cela allait il donc le mener ? ...

o°O°o

Vendredi 12 Avril 1912.

Jack revit la jeune femme le lendemain même, en fin d'après midi, sur le pont où celle ci vint le trouver pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, malgrè le fait qu'ils ne se connaissent pas. Lui, s'amusant à la taquiner, à la voir rougir et rire de ce qu'il pouvait lui raconter. Le courant passait. Rose semblait détendue, heureuse.

Et puis vint le moment de la présentation à la mère. Comme un futur époux. Mais là, c'était plutôt futur condamné qui correspondait mieux à la situation. Celle ci était donc accompagnée de deux de ses amies ainsi que de Molly Brown, une femme joviale et accueuillante, toujours souriante. Très aimable surtout, à côté des trois dragons qui observaient le blondinet avec un air grognon et hautain.

L'heure du dîner approchant, les trois compères s'empréssèrent de suivre Rose quand celle ci annonça qu'elle devait se préparer pour le repas.

Jack se retrouva alors en tête à tête avec Molly Brown, qui lui adressa un sourire conciliant. Elle le détailla ensuite des pieds à la tête, admirant avec une moue désolée ses vêtements usés. Apparement, il comptait se rendre ainsi au dîner. Elle hocha alors la tête, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

"J'en étais sûre ... Allez, venez ... "

Elle le traîna alors dans sa cabine, lui faisant essayer des costumes trois pièces appartenant à son fils. Celui ci l'enfila, un peu mal à l'aise dans les beaux vêtements raidis par l'amidon. Mais ils étaient parfaitement à sa taille.

Admirant tout deux le résultat dans un miroir, Jack acheva de se préparer dans cette pièce, lissant ses mèches blondes en arrière, se parfuma, et se laissa même appliquer une pointe de crayon khôl sur les yeux, invisible au final mais qui faisait ressortir le bleu de ses iris, tout cela après s'être conciencieusement récuré et décrassé dans la baignoire de Mme Brown. Le final était superbe, d'après la femme, mais Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait ressembler au vilain petit canard dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Et puis, il désirait LE revoir malgrè lui. Il était temps d'y aller.

Laissant Mme Brown à ses propres préparations (un peu de fard à paupières par ci, un peu de mascara par là ...), il se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la salle des repas de la première classe, suivant les costards et les riches robes pour ne pas se perdre. Il arriva dans un grand hall, empli de bourgeois et d'aristocrates, bavardant gaiement à propos de leurs dernières propriétés achetées, ou du dernier million dépensé en oeuvres d'art.

De plus en plus gêné, le jeune homme répondait de son mieux aux saluts que lui adressaient des inconnus, qui croyaient voir là le jeune héritier d'une grande famille. Et finalement, des voix connues frappèrent ses oreilles, et il se tourna vivement vers les escalier d'où celles ci provenaient. Cal, papotant joyeusement avec la mère de Rose pendue à son bras, descendait lentement les marches avec grâce, produisant son effet habituel sur l'assemblée.

Il passa à côté de Jack, l'observant en silence sans réellement le reconnaître et poursuivit son chemin. Jack ignnorait s'il avait rêvé ou non, mais il lui semblait que le jeune aristo avait jeté un regard coulant vers ses fesses, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Rose, qui l'observait depuis le haut des escaliers. Il marcha à sa rencontre, souriant doucement, et l'invita à se rendre à present dans la salle pricipale, où tout le monde se dirigeait lentement. Sur le chemin, celle ci s'amusa à lui raconter toutes les petites anecdotes à propos de chacuns. Ils attrapèrent en route Mme Brown, qui avait finalement vaincu son récil un peu trop résistant, et le trio arriva à la grande table où devait avoir lieu le repas. Tout le beau monde s'y trouvait : la famille DeWitt Bukater, en la personne de la mère et la fille, Cal, la comtesse de Rothes, Molly Brown, Thomas Andrews, Bruce Ismay ...

Et lui. Jack Dawson. Troisième classe. Inconnu au bataillon. Parmis toutes ces personnes, pour la plupart de haute naissance ou qui avaient su se faire un nom dans ce monde ingrat. Il s'installa à la place qu'on venait de lui désigner, avec l'impression d'avoir un parapluie planté dans les fesses tellement il était tendu. Il se retrouva finalement coincé entre Molly Brown et une mystérieuse inconnue (de moi en tout cas ...), observant avec frayeur le nombre affolant de couverts qui se présentaient a lui. Il ne doutait pas qu'il allait s'emmêler les pinceaux avant la fin du repas et jeta un regard désespéré à Molly Brown, qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de rire, et lui expliqua rapidement quoi utiliser et quand.

Et puis, à mesure que le temps passait, l'attention générale se porta sur lui, lui qui, la veille, avait vaillement sauvé la vie de la future épouse du très renommé Cal Hockley, risquant la sienne par la même occasion. Et là, volèrent les éloges, les félicitations et tout le monde redemanda à entendre la fabuleuse histoire du sauvetage du siècle. Tout le monde exceptés la mère de Rose, qui se renfrognait sur sa chaise, et Cal, qui ne portait aucune attention aux conversations.

Un cigare planté entre les dents, il était en train de se faire les poches à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pour l'allumer (c'est classe avec les bougies mais bon, ça se fait pas trop en public ...), rapidement frustré de ne rien trouver. Jack profita de cette occasion sans hésiter.

"Oh, tenez Cal ! "

Celui ci releva la tête, un peu étonné, et l'Américain lui lança alors son propre briquet en travers de la longue table, que l'aristocrate attrapa au creux de la main par pur réflexe. Du coin de l'oeil, Jack le regarda ouvrir le briquet et allumer son cigare avec élégance, avant de mettre le briquet dans la poche intérieure de son veston. Le jeune homme dû ensuite le quitter du regard afin de pouvoir répondre à une question qu'on lui posait à propos de lui.

Le repas se déroula plutôt rapidement, tout le monde essayant de mettre Jack à l'aise parmi tout ces aristocrates présents, Molly Brown et Rose plus actives que tout les autres. La jeune femme rousse ne le quittait que très rarement du regard, lui souriant avec gentillesse et franchise alors qu'il parlait avec les gens autour de lui.

Puis vint la fin du repas, où tout les hommes de la table se levèrent pour aller siroter un verre de brandy (Quelle bonne idée ! Avec un bon cigare !). Jack se tourna lentement vers un homme qui l'interpellait alors.

"Vous venez avec nous, Dawson ? Mais, vous ne voulez pas rester ici avec ses dames, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Non, merci, répondit il avec un sourire aimable, je retourne dans ma cabine."

Il rendit discrètement le stylo qu'il avait emprunté à Molly Brown et se leva pour aller saluer Rose. Au moment où il se baissait pour lui léchouiller la main, il lui glissa un morceau de papier, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Celle ci répondit à son regard, prit le papier et il la quitta sans un mot de plus.

Le rendez vous était fixé à minuit sous l'horloge principale du paquebot, dans le grand hall.

Alors qu'il s'y dirigeait lentement, de nouveau quelqu'un l'appela. Il se tourna alors.

Cal s'aprochait de lui. L'avait il vu remettre le billet à sa promise ? Avait il fait une erreur durant le repas que le jeune aristo venait lui reprocher ? Le brun se planta face à lui, ses yeux noirs le fixant sans rien laisser transparaître, et plongea la main dans sa veste pour en sortir le briquet, précédemment emprunté. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui tendit l'objet, pour le déposer délicatement dans la paume ouverte de l'Américain. Celui ci retint difficilement un frisson quand il sentit la peau douce et chaude des longs doigts de l'homme frôler l'intérieur de sa main de cette manière. Il rougit légèrement et leva les yeux vers le brun, qui l'observait sans rien dire.

"Merci d'être venu. "

Puis, il s'éloigna en silence, plantant là le blond, son briquet toujours à la main, en plein milieu du hall. Celui ci tenta de se ressaisir mais la présence de l'homme était encore trop vivante dans son corps et dans son esprit. Il se bougea finalement pour aller légumer sous l'horloge, à attendre que l'heure du rendez vous n'arrive, comptant les minutes qui lui restaient.

Ting (tingtingtingtingtingtingtingtingtingtingting).

Minuit sonne (c'est l'heure du crime). Rose arriva quelques instants après, rougissante, et il lui tendit la main avec grâce.

"Voulez vous aller dans une vraie fête ? "

o°O°o

Il devait à peine être plus de deux heures du matin. Rose s'écroula ivre morte dans les bras du blond, gloussant comme une folle alors que celui ci faisait tout les efforts du monde pour la redresser. Ou alors, elle supportait mal l'alcool, ou alors, elle s'était enfilé un nombre incalculable de verres de bière quand il avait le dos tourné. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et poussa un petit cri amusé quand celui ci la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Tu ... tu sais, Jack ...

"Mmm ...

"Je me suis beaucoup amusée avec vous ce soir ... et toi ? ... "

Il eut un sourire et la laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule, ne parvenant plus à la porter elle même.

"Moi aussi, Rose ... "

Elle eut un rire bête, ses pieds battant l'un contre l'autre au rythme du pas soutenu du jeune homme. Ne pas trop la secouer surtout, il pourrait y avoir de mauvaises surprises au final. Mais non, ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau face à la porte de la cabine de la jeune femme. Allait elle réussir à retrouver son chemin s'il la laissait la ? ... Apparemement non, vu son état ...

Un peu gêné, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, priant silencieusement pour que celle ci dorme seule. Il eut alors le souffle coupé face à la beauté de la pièce, sa cabine lui paraissant encore plus miteuse après ça. Il traversa la chambre, trouvant facilement le lit, et y déposa la jeune femme en douceur. Celle ci s'était déjà endormie, et ronflait avec allégrèsse, le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller.

Il eut un sourire attendri face à se spectacle et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit, après l'avoir glissée sous les couvertures et bordée (pas de berceuse ce soir).

A présent, le problème étant de retrouver son chemin dans tout les couloirs de la première classe, ce qui allait sans doute s'avérer plutôt difficile. Il ne se souvenait même plus de quel côté il était arrivé ... Poussant un soupir, et comptant plus sur la chance que sur son sens de l'orientation, il choisit un couloir au petit bonheur la chance et c'était par pure opération du Saint Esprit si c'était le bon ! Mais le Saint Esprit n'était apparemment pas avec lui ce soir ...

Il se retrouva dans un cul de sac, le nez face à une bouée de sauvetage. Faisant demi tour, il aperçut soudainement Lovejoy, le valet de Cal, qui l'observait avec un air mauvais. Avisant qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui de rester dans les parages, il fit un pas de côté, s'apprêtant à contourner l'homme, mais celui ci braqua sur lui un revolver, l'obligeant à rester sur place.

Assez effrayé par la tournure des événements, Jack jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un pouvait lui venir en aide (un coup de bouée de sauvetage dans la gueule ?). Personne. Il était seul avec l'homme et son arme.Celui ci eu un sourire cruel et lui fit signe d'approcher. Jack s'éxécuta sans broncher et l'homme l'attrapa par l'épaule et le traîna dans différents couloirs, avant de s'arrêter face à une porte. Le rai de lumière qui passait sous témoignait de la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce.

Le valet frappa à la porte et, sans attendre de réponse, l'ouvrit, poussa Jack à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Le blond entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, comprenant alors qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce.

Une vague odeur de cigare, mêlée à celle de la lavande, reignait dans la salle. La plupart des lumières avaient été éteintes, à part quelques chandelles dans les coins, donnant ainsi à la pièce une allure étouffée. Au dehors, le vent soufflait contre les vitres, projetant des gerbes d'eau salée contre la coque.

Et, face à une fenêtre, présentant son dos à l'Américain, se tenait un homme. Jack le reconnut immédiatement, ne faisant aucun doute sur son identité.

Cal.

Il tenait une coupe de champagne à la main, pleine, et observait la mer, qui se confondait avec le ciel à l'horizon. Son autre main était croisée sur le devant de sa poitrine, et son dos cambré n'en faisait que davantage ressortir la courbe généreuse de ses fesses musclées. Il se tourna lentement vers Jack, le toisant d'un regard froid, les ombres de la pièce donnant à son visage un air diabolique. La lumière fournie par les bougies rendait sa chemise blanche encore plus transparente qu'à l'accoutumée, permettant au blond de distinguer les contours de son torse à travers le tissu fin et soyeux.

"J'ai eu vent que vous aviez emmené ma fiancée dans un de vos rassemblements qui a eu lieu en troisième classe ... "

Devinant que celui ci n'attendait pas spécialement de réponse, Jack se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard. L'aristo eut une moue boudeuse, posa son verre sur une table et s'y adossa ensuite.

"Je suppose que vous avez une explication à cela ...

"Rose n'a t elle pas le droit d'aller s'amuser de temps en ...

"Contentez vous de répondre à mes questions !"

Cal l'observait à présent avec un air mauvais, ses doigts crispés autour de ses biceps. L'Américain détourna les yeux pour observer le sol avec obstination. Apparemment, l'homme avait pour habitude qu'on lui obéisse sans broncher, et il n'était pas en humeur de lui donner satisfaction. Cal eut un rire ironique et passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres, qui retombèrent avec grâce sur son front.

"Je vois ... notre chaton est têtu ... "

Il s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le menton entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

"Veux tu que je te donnes de vraies raisons de t'obstiner ? "

Les yeux bleus de l'Américain s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise. Il tenta de s'éloigner du brun mais celui ci l'attrapa par le col et lui envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux sous la douleur. Cherchant à retrouver son souffle coupé par le choc, Jack sentit la poigne de l'aristo s'emparer d'une touffe de sa chevelure afin de le redresser. La colère de Cal semblait encore être montée d'un cran.

Sa main toujours emmêlée dans les mèches fines du jeune homme, il lui envoya une claque violente, le laissant ensuite tomber sur le sol.

"Alors, murmura t il d'une voix mielleuse, on dirait que notre petit pouilleux est tombé amoureux de la Princesse ... je me trompe ? ... "

Haletant, Jack se redressa avec difficulté, des larmes de douleur coulant aux coins de ses yeux, jetant un regard menaçant à l'aristocrate. A nouveau, celui ci l'attrapa par les cheveux et le tira vers lui, le collant contre son torse pour avoir une meilleure prise sur ses mains, qu'il immobilisa derrière son dos.

"J'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas touchée ce soir ... cette petite grue a été bien sotte de te suivre dans ce tripot ... "

Un sourire cruel étira alors sa bouche et il se pencha lentement vers le blond pour lécher le filet de salive qui s'étirait de la commissure de ses lèvres à son menton, mêlé à un peu de sang. Jack sentit la langue chaude le caresser avec volupté alors que les doigts de Cal se resseraient autour de ses cheveux, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il tenta de se dégager mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'emprise du brun sur son corps, qui le colla un peu plus contre lui. A bout de forces, Jack laissa échapper un sanglot et s'écroula finalement aux pieds de l'aristo, à moitié allongé sur ses chaussures. Cal l'observa en train de pleurer en silence, savourant sa victoire, qui lui laissait tout de même un goût amer dans la bouche.

Pourquoi donc avait il besoin de le dominer de la sorte ? Dès le moment où il l'avait vu pour le première fois, sur le pont, ce soir là, il avait senti un désir si fort de le posséder qu'il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Et depuis, ce désir s'était accru, en même temps que sa jalousie pour sa future femme de voir que celle ci s'entendait si bien avec lui.

Voila pourquoi il l'avait battu. Voila pourquoi il avait passé sa rage sur lui. Si lui ne pouvait l'avoir, il allait le dégoûter à tout jamais de vouloir revoir Rose, par tout les moyens possibles. Peu importe les conséquences pour lui même, du moment que le jeune Américain oubliait sa promise ...

Jack était toujours prostré à ses pieds, ses épaules secouées de sanglots lourds. Il semblait brisé. Doucement, Cal s'inclina vers lui et lui toucha la joue du bout des doigts, le faisant relever la tête avec surprise. Son visage était barbouillé de larmes et du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre infèrieure.

Il l'attrapa par un bras, le força à se relever et le conduisit avec prudence vers un canapé qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce. Il le fit s'asseoir et s'installa à côté de lui. Il voyait parfaitement que le blond ne savait comment réagir, boulversé par ce changement radical dans son comportement. Lui même n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait.

En prenant garde de ne pas l'effrayer, il posa sa main contre sa joue et lui releva la tête, pour s'approcher de lui et poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres de l'Americain étaient douces, avec un léger goût de sel et de fer dû au sang et aux larmes qui y avaient coulé. Quand il se sépara de lui, il vit le jeune homme demeurer les yeux fermés quelques instants, avant de les ouvrir avec précaution et de lui jeter un regard hésitant entre le désir et la frayeur, craignant une nouvelle baffe.

Décidant alors de l'aider à faire son choix, Cal prit à nouveau possession de ses lèvres, pénétrant cette fois sa bouche avec sa langue pour aller caresser la sienne avec envie. Les bras du blond se nouèrent timidement autour de son cou, comme s'il hésitait encore sur le comportement à adopter. L'aristo l'enlaca à son tour, le collant doucement contre lui.

Sa langue jouait habilement avec celle de l'Américain, cherchant à le mettre à l'aise avec la technique du "french kiss". Cela l'étonnait qu'il soit aussi peu experimenté. Ou alors, c'était la fatigue ou le fait que ce soit un homme qui l'embrasse qui le rendait si embarassé. C'était sans doute la première fois pour lui d'être si proche d'un homme.

Cal trépignait de joie : Jack était sans doute encore pur des mains et du toucher d'un homme, il avait probablement déjà testé l'expèrience sexuelle avec une femme, mais avec un homme, c'était autre chose ...

Il le bascula doucement sur le dos, s'allongeant sur lui par la même occasion, se demandant combien de temps il tiendrait encore avant de ne plus résister au désir brûlant de le prendre. Il lâcha doucement sa bouche pour descendre vers sa gorge, l'embrasser goûlument, tirallant la peau sensible avec envie. Il sentit les mains du jeune homme parcourir ses cheveux en bataille, ses doigts filant entre et le pressant de l'embrasser davantage.

Du bout des doigts, l'aristo défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, découvrant peu à peu son torse pâle, qui se soulevait au rythme désordonné de sa respiration.

"Cal ... "

Le susnommé redressa la tête et fixa l'Américain en silence, notant ses joues rougies par le désir, ses yeux encore emplis de larmes. Celui ci passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'aristo et l'attira doucement vers lui.

"Cal, je t'aime ... "

Et il l'embrassa profondément, écartant les cuisses pour que le brun puisse se glisser entre. Cal acheva de lui retirer sa chemise, la laissant tomber sur le sol, pour ensuite enlever la sienne, qui alla rejoindre celle de Jack. Celui ci caressa le dos du brun avec gaucherie, sentant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau blanche.

Cal se sépara soudainement de lui pour se relever du sofa, sous le regard ébété du blond, et défit rapidement les boutons du pantalon du jeune homme, qu'il enleva avec habilité en même temps que son caleçon qu'il déposa avec les chemises sur le sol. Le corps de l'Américain lui apparut entièrement nu, recouvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur qui lui donnait une couleur dorée mêlée à la lumière des faibles lampes.

Gêné, le blond détourna le visage pour le plonger dans un coussin, ses mains allant automatiquement cacher son intimitée, déjà dréssée par le désir. Avec douceur, l'aristo prit ses mains entre les siennes et les lui embrassa tendrement, cherchant à la détendre et à l'habituer à la nudité de son corps. Voyant finalement ses muscles se relâcher, il s'agenouilla à côté du sofa, au niveau de son torse, et posa ses lèvres sur ses tétons bruns, les sentant raidis contre sa bouche.

Alors qu'il en caressait un avec sa langue, sa main alla automatiquement s'attarder sur le second, ses doigts le tiraillant avec douceur. Jack ne put retenir ses gémissements de plaisir très longtemps, sa main allant se perdre dans les cheveux fins de son amant. Humidifiant le petit bourgeon de chair, l'aristo le suçait avec application, ses dents allant parfois rejoindre ses lèvres pour lui donner davantage de plaisir.

Puis il l'abandonna pour lécher à nouveau sa gorge avec application, remplaçant sa bouche par sa main libre dans sa tâche. Les gémissements et soupirs se succèderent de plus en plus rapidement dans la gorge de l'Américain, alors que le brun ne lui laissait aucun répit. Celui ci s'attardait à présent sur son nombril, s'amusant à le taquiner alors que ses mains, toutes aussi actives, caressaient chaque parcelles du corps excité du jeune homme, l'enflammant littéralement. Cal pouvait sentir le sexe humide du jeune homme frotter contre sa gorge, alors que celui ci remuait légèrement les hanches pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait.

Le brun leva lentement les yeux vers lui et rencontra le regard suppliant et brûlant de son amant. Il avait à présent ses mains enfouies dans l'oreiller qui soutenait sa tête, s'y accrochant avec force pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle sur ses actes. Ses cuisses étaient largement écartées, ses reins cambrés et plus aucune honte ne semblait l'envahir comme précédement. Juste une faim insatiable de sexe semblait l'habiter.

Le regard du brun voyagea lentement sur les yeux bleus fixés sur lui, sa bouche entrouverte aux lèvres humides et pleines, sa poitrine haletante, avec les tétons durs encore mouillés de ces précédentes attentions, son bas ventre dont la légère toison châtain était toute aussi trempée de sueur que sa chevelure, plaquée contre son crâne. Et son sexe dressé, qui frémissait d'une vie propre alors que Cal le prenait doucement en main. Un léger cri échappa à Jack, qui se cambra davantage pour augmenter le contact avec la main douce de son amant.

Avec un sourire attendri, Cal se pencha sur la verge du jeune homme et lécha les quelques gouttes de semence qui y demeuraient déjà. Et, n'y tenant plus, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche, faisant crier Jack sous la surprise. Il resta quelques secondes avec le membre enfoncé de toute sa longueur dans sa gorge, avant de remonter lentement, conscient de l'effet de ses actes sur le corps de son amant. Celui ci était pris de tremblements convulsifs, ses jambes tendues sur le matelas du sofa.

A ce spectacle, Cal sentit son sexe déjà dur vibrer dans son pantalon, réclamant à son tour un peu d'attention. Déroulant rapidement sa braguette et chevauchant le corps du jeune homme, ses genoux au niveau de sa gorge alors qu'il reprenait son sexe en main. Il dégagea son membre de son boxer et le présenta à son amant, qui l'observait sans rien dire.

"Nous sommes deux hommes n'est ce pas ... "

Les doigts de Jack l'enlacèrent alors, puis sa bouche l'avala entièrement, l'entourant d'un écrin chaud et humide. Cal poussa un faible gémissement avant de reprendre sa propre tâche. Jack était plutôt novice mais sa technique encore inexpérimentée donnait à l'acte quelque chose de bien plus excitant pour l'aristo qu'une fellation faite par un habitué. Le jeune homme, encore hésitant et troublé par la taille et la grosseur de la verge de son amant, avait des gestes un peu gauches et totalement craquants, une de ses mains maintenant la base du membre bordée de poils noirs, tandis que l'autre caressait distraitement les bourses, cherchant les points les plus sensibles de sa personne.

Cal, quant à lui, allait et venait de plus en plus rapidement sur toute la longueur de la verge du blond, l'abandonnant soudainement pour écarter ses fesses et lécher son entrée avec passion. Jack continuait de s'activer sur le sexe de son amant, quand il sentit deux de ses doigts frôler ses lèvres distendues par la présence du membre gonflé. Il le lâcha alors et les suça avec application, les caressant avec sa langue de la même manière qu'avec le membre. Cal les retira rapidement et, doucement, commença à caresser l'entrée encore inviolée du jeune homme avec, s'aidant de sa langue. Puis, avec précaution, il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur du blond, qui lâcha son sexe et poussa un cri de douleur au moment de l'intrusion.

Cherchant à détourner son attention, Cal prit de nouveau son membre en bouche et recommença à le sucer, remuant légèrement son doigt en même temps. Jack se fit vite à la présence intruse dans son corps et le brun pu en insérer un second. Il se mit à les bouger au même rythme que ses va et vient bucaux, lui procurant une double sensation de plaisir, jusque là inconnue. De son côtè, Jack, les doigts vrillant en lui, s'habituait également à ces expériences nouvelles et ses mouvements de bouche sur la verge de Cal avaient de plus en plus d'aisance.

Et puis, il se libéra finalement dans la bouche du brun, poussant un cri rauque. Retirant alors sa bouche et ses doigts, mais aussi son propre membre des lèvres du jeune homme, l'aristo se redressa, goûtant à la semence qui s'était déposée dans sa gorge, et fit face à son amant Ses genoux se déposèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête et il passa une main sous le nuque du jeune homme, le soulevant du coussin pour l'approcher de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Se caressant doucement, il jouit à son tour dans la bouche ouverte de l'Américain, qui avala goûlument le liquide chaud.

Cal poussa un soupir profond et se dégagea des bras du blond, qui se réallongea sur le canapé, et se débarassa rapidement des vêtements qui lui restaient encore. Une fois nu, il revint vers le sofa pour s'étendre sur le corps de son amant et l'embrasser tendrement, guidant en même temps son membre, préalablement lubrifié, entre ses fesses. Jack se tendit malgrè lui au moment où il sentit le sexe de l'homme prêt à le pénétrer, redoutant la douleur que cela allait provoquer. Respirant à pleins poumons, il se blottit contre le corps chaud de Cal, posa ses mains sur ses fesses musclées et ferma les yeux, craignant et attendant ce qui allait suivre.

Lui embrassant doucement le visage, sa main libre massant ses flancs, Cal s'invita en lui, pénétrant précautionneusement son entrée vierge. Les muscles serrés moulaient délicieusement sa verge alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage, s'arrêtant immédiatement dès qu'un quelconque signe de douleur chez le blond lui parvenait. L'aristo fut enfin entièrement en lui, l'écrasant sous son poids pour lui faire davantage ressentir sa domination. Les mains de Jack se crispaient sur ses reins, ses ongles lacérant la peau blanche.

Comprenant qu'il était habitué à l'intrusion, Cal débuta un mouvement de va et vient, d'abord lent, qu'il accéléra peu à peu. Sa bouche ne parvenait pas à quitter le visage de son amant, l'embrassant avec amour alors qu'il arrivait à son rythme de croisière, ses reins remuant à un rythme frénétique. Jack, ses jambes à présent nouées autour de la taille du brun, ses bras enlaçant ses épaules en sueur, ponctuait d'un cri aigu chaque vigoureux mouvement de hanches de son amour.

Il se mit rapidement à lui même remuer les fesses, calquant son rythme sur celui du brun, en découvrant que cela augmentait le plaisir qu'il pouvait ressentir.

"Cal ... Cal ! "

Le souffle coupé par le plaisir que lui procurait l'étreinte, l'Américain encourageait les coups de son amant, répondant à ses baisers avec folie. De son côté, l'aristo ne cessait de répéter le nom du blond à l'oreille de celui ci, accélerant ses caresses qu'il avait débuté un peu plus tôt sur son membre. Sa main se resserant sur le membre dur, il se retira soudainement, arrachant un cri de surprise à son amant, et s'assit sur le divan, invitant le jeune homme d'un geste souple à venir s'empaler sur son sexe. Jack chevaucha alors ses cuisses et se laissa doucement descendre sur la colonne de chair de l'homme, qu'il guidait en lui à l'aide de sa main, gémissant d'envie alors que celle ci s'immiscait en lui.

Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Cal l'entraîna à bouger sur lui, ses mains le besognant à nouveau. Poussant des cris de plus en plus forts, une main sur l'épaule de brun, l'autre accompagnant celle de Cal sur son membre, Jack ouvrit les yeux en grand, jouissant entre leurs deux ventres en sueur. Ses muscles se ressérèrent autour du sexe de Cal avec violence, le faisant se cambrer sous le plaisir. Celui ci le suivit finalement, poussant un cri rauque.

Le blond se laissa alors tomber sur lui, les longs bras du brun l'entourant et le soutenant alors qu'il se retirait de son corps, épuisé. Il allongea le jeune homme à la place où il se trouvait précédement et le rejoint, se blotissant contre lui avec douceur. Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux clos de l'Américain, que son amant s'empressa d'essuyer du bout de sa langue rose. Son visage enfoui dans le creux de l'epaule de son compagnon, Jack poussa un profond soupir, leurs deux coeurs battant au même rythme effréné.

Ses bras entouraient avec lassitude les flancs ruisselants de sueur qui s'opposaient aux siens alors que ceux de Cal enlaçaient ses épaules et sa tête. Tout deux avaient encore du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de leur arriver, tout étant survenu si vite. Jack pouvait encore sentir le goût du sang echappé de sa lèvre blessée, mêlé à celui de la semence de son amant. De même qu'il sentait son sperme encore chaud dégouliner de ses fesses.

Le roulement du bateau et les battements du coeur de Cal le berçant doucement, il poussa un grognement quand son amant bougea sous lui, tendant la main vers le tiroir d'une minuscule armoire installée à côté du sofa. Il en sortit un paquet de cigarettes plein et l'ouvrit en silence.

"Tu veux une cigarette ? "

("Vous voulez un chocolat ? ")

Le jeune homme acquieca doucement et ouvrit les lèvres quand le brun lui plaça devant. Il la coinça alors entre ses dents, caressa doucement l'extremité du bout de la langue.

"Errrr ... tu as ton briquet, par hasard ? J'ai toujours pas retrouvé le mien ... "

Le blond eut un rire discret et tendit le bras à son tour, à la recherche de son pantalon. Il sortit son briquet en métal d'une de ses poches et le tendit à son amant. Celui ci s'en empara, l'ouvrit et lui tendit la flamme vacillante. Tenant sa cigarette du bout des lèvres, Jack l'alluma, les yeux mi clos.

Il recracha alors la première bouffée et observa Cal reposer le briquet, sortir une seconde cigarette et la glisser entre ses lèvres. L'aristo passa alors sa main sous le menton du jeune homme, lui redressa le visage et colla le bout de sa cigarette contre celle de Jack, l'allumant à la lueur de la braise.

Il s'allongea ensuite dans le canapé et ramena son Américain contre lui, l'enlaçant avec tendresse. Du bout de ses doigts, allongé entre les cuisses de Cal, le blond traçait des courbes invisibles sur le torse pâle et imberbe de son amant, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Ceux de Cal lui caressaient doucement la nuque, à la naissance des cheveux.

Au dehors, le seul bruit dans la nuit était celui des vagues s'écrasant contre le bateau. Cal déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant, à moitié endormi, et sourit doucement.

"Je t'aime, Jack ... "

o°O°o

Dimanche 14 Avril 1912.

Des cris, des morts, des pleurs tout autour d'eux.

Jack serra briévement la jeune femme dans ses bras, tout autant pour la rassurer que pour la protéger de la folie. Comment tout cela avait il pu arriver ? Comment tout cela était il possible ? Rose s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, des larmes dévalant ses joues encore rondes de l'enfance. La masse de passagers ne cessait de s'affoler, envenimant la situation.

Un coup de feu résonna au loin, suivit d'un second. Tout dégénerait (et tout le monde pourra remarquer que je n'ai pas mis "part en couille"...). Jack tourna la tête et là, il l'aperçut à quelques mètres à peine de lui.

Cal.

Il eut un pincement au coeur et tenta de s'avancer vers lui mais la vague humaine l'entraînait dans l'autre sens. Le brun lui jeta un regard suppliant et tendit le bras dans sa direction, cherchant à le retenir. A son tour, le jeune Américain lança sa main vers lui, frôla ses doigts.

Et ce fut tout.

Rose toujours accrochée à lui, il fut emmené par la foule dechainée loin de lui. Il cria son nom mais il fut perdu dans le vacarme général. Des larmes roulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il se battait pour faire demi tour.

Il ne devait pas le perdre de vue, il ne devait surtout pas se laisser faire. Et il disparut. Happé par la foule. Ses bras enlaçant la rouquine, Jack se laissa aller à son chagrin et poussa un hurlement de douleur, que Rose fut la seule à entendre.

Seul.

Seul à tout jamais dans les flots glacés de l'océan.

o°O°o

Rose avait le regard fixé sur la Statue de la Liberté, fièrement dressée sur l'île de Liberty Island. Elle était finalement arrivée. Comme 1/4 des passagers du bateau. Elle ressera doucement sa veste autour de ses épaules et renifla.

Froid. Faim. Soif.

Tout le monde autour d'elle réclamait de quoi satisfaire ses besoins, un membre de la famille, ou un ami disparu. Les rares survivants tentaient de se réconforter entre eux afin d'oublier la douleur et la terreur de cette nuit.

Une large main, chaude, se posa alors sur son epaule et elle se retourna. Pour reconnaître Cal. Celui ci se tenait debout à côté d'elle, l'air epuisé. Il eut du mal à reconnaître la jeune femme qu'il avait face à lui. Ses traits tirés et fatigués, sa peau blanche contrastaient avec l'air jovial et dynamique qu'elle possédait dans le passé, il y a quelques jours à peine.

Il lui lança un regard suppliant et se mordit la lèvre infèrieure. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle se trouvait avec son bien aimé, l'enlaçant dans la foule pour la protéger, des larmes barbouillant son visage de ne pouvoir le rejoindre.

Un doute affreux serra son coeur.

"Où ... Où est Jack ? "

Le visage de la jeune femme se tordit dans une grimace alors qu'elle explosait en sanglots, ne pouvant proprement répondre à sa question. Il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui et dû se retenir à un poteau pour ne pas tomber. La terrible réalité le frappait de plein fouet.

Pourquoi tant de cruauté ?

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il fit demi tour et s'éloigna de la jeune femme. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage, se mêlant à la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il frôlait du bout des doigts le briquet de métal reposant dans le fond de sa poche.

_"Je t'aime Cal. "_

Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et s'écroula sur le sol, à moitié évanoui. Il entendit des gens autour de lui se précipiter pour l'aider, appeler un médecin. Une couverture entoura ses épaules tremblantes alors que ses pleurs redoublaient d'intensité.

Trop tard.

Il était trop tard pour lui.

Il était mort à l'intérieur.

Son âme s'était échappée au moment où celle de Jack quittait son corps. Et son coeur.

Lui, qui avait capturé son coeur.

Qui n'était plus là pour le combler.

Qui ne serait plus jamais là.

Plus jamais.

Et encore une chose.

FIN

Ouich ... je casse le couple mythique ... pas taper ... bon sinon, je dois dire que pour mon premier lemon, j'y suis allée fort ... ma bon ... autant y aller direct dès le premier coup, moi qu'je dis ! Vos impressions ? Histoire que je sache si je vais me cacher jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ou bien seulement pendant une vingtaine d'années ...


End file.
